Dark Place Sweet things
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: Demons don't make good companions. First finished story, I still stink at summaries, pleeeeaaase review!


Dark places

Lucifer "Crawler" Dai'Vall, a scumbag, a stalker, a dark creature with anpeople are to light. Nobody really knew about his given name, only the one he truly introduced himself as. Fithly, disgusting, a punk with no family. He frequently talked about "the children" but it wasn't known if he had any real family. It wasn't that he didn't wash himself that made him filthy, his hands were stained with the blood of many innocent people but who was to stop him? Those that he killed were later found to have done something to a child or their family, but that doesn't make it right, does it? Clad in black, hands covered with thin black gloves to hide the blood that was soaked into them, his face covered by a mask that covers his mouth and nose, shadows covering what the mask wouldn't. His eyes where said to be as dark as his heart, black as sin and cruel with an iciness that made even birds freeze on the spot. When ever people saw him, they hid and shunned him, ran him out of town then went along their way. Crawler was a sad creature, shunned where ever he went and seemingly with out a friend in the world. When he wasn't running from a mob of solders or killing someone that did something wrong, he would sit in a swing. Even if he didn't wear his dark clothes, he would still be recognized and hurt due to his odd appearance. He was taller than the average man 6"5, thin and gaunt with shadow black hair and unique purple eyes. His voice was rough and sounded as if there was more than one talking in unison with him. He knew that he was different and there was anyone like him. Never once had Crawler felt loneliness, but then again he didn't know what loneliness was. A small hand rested on his arm as he sat in the swing, a child with beautiful eyes smiling up at him when he looked. Children didn't fear him, especially very young ones like this little girl. He tilted his head at her and reached out a gloved hand to pat her head gently. The little girl simply giggled at him and reached up to hug him, Crawler reaching down to pull her onto his own lap. Once she was settled onto his leg, she laughed and began to chatter at him excitedly.

"Mister Crawler, you aren't scary at all, I dunno why mama wanted me to stay away from you! Do you have a bad thing on your face? Why do you wear the mask?" The things she said and asked were the same as what most kids asked or said. Her little hands gripped his scarf as she chattered, he didn't even notice that people in the town where headed out to drive him away. The little girl giggled and began to pull on his hood and mask, chattering about how he couldn't look bad, so he pushed his hood off then pulled off the mask. When she saw his face her reaction was similar to most, she squealed and grabbed onto his hair.

"See, you're not scary! " he smiled at her just as a bunch of people rounded the corner, most of them yelling and screaming at him to let go of "Elizabeth" and leave the town in piece. Although his hands left the child, she clung to his arm crying about how she wanted him to stay and play with her, but the townsfolk began to get closer, readying their weapons and stones to strike him into the dirt. "Elizabeth" yelled and caused much more ruckus wuth the villagers as she called for her friends, who moved into a half circle around the two on the swings. This sight caused the townsfolk to stop in their tracks and stared in disbelief, soft murmurs about mind control circulating through the small crowd while the others muttered in confusion about the children wanting to keep him around. Elizabeth, along with a few of her friends quietly grabbed Crawler's hand and pulled him forward, facing the crowd as the rest clung to his legs. Not a single face in the crowd was a friendly one, all scowling or just plainly looking disgusted with him.

"Get outta here, you foul demon!" Some random mother in the crowd shouted out, calling her child from his side desperately, only to be ignored by the child. Noticing her distress, Lucifer searched the children for the child almost immediately finding the child, a small boy with red hair and many freckles across his fair skin. Carefully and gently, Crawler scooped up the child in his arms, earning an excited squeal from the little boy and a startled screech from the mother. Her worried cries slowly faded into confused mutters as he made his way down to the crowd, noting that he was a head taller than the men in the crowd. Once again, as carefully as he picked up the child, he put the boy into his mothers arms leaving many of the parents, no, the villagers shocked.

From that day on, he was welcome in the town, especially around the children despite his scariness and the superstitions in the town. He was like a teacher, a guardian even, forever looking out for the town till one day he turned away, a mistake he wouldn't ever forget. Ash, that's what was left. Not even a drop of blood was splattered on the walls or the ground as they were slaughtered by the monsters called Akuma. They would shoot people, the poison from the bullets reducing the victims body to dust with the exception of their clothing. Bits of torn clothing lie on the ground as he walked through the playground, toys lie scattered and the playground in absolute ruins. There were stains from the bullets on the walls of buildings and many of the buildings were destroyed from them crashing into them to chase the people. Dropping to the ground, Crawler dropped to the ground with an anguished cry with tears rolling down his face. Everything and everyone, just as it had always been, gone. Shaking and shivering on the ground he slowly fell silent, maybe it was the end for him. The small foot steps that pattered over the ash covered road weren't even enough to make him lift his head, the sound to him just a play on his ears.

"Huh? You're not dead?" Slowly his eyes opened and stared out of the hood at a girl, she looked like a teenager but it was likely she was older. She was dressed in blue, a frilly blue skirt swishing around her knees with a tight shirt that strained over her chest. "Hey, get up! Play with me!" Her giggle made the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile. He could tell that she wasn't a human, but then again she obviously couldn't tell that he wasn't human. Without making a noise he stood up, the top of her lavender hair reached his chest. She simply frowned and looked up at him.

"You're really tall. What is your name?"

"Crawler." Her eyes widened considerably when he spoke, the two tones in his voice likely being what caught her off guard.

"Wh-what? What are you?" The girl looked a bit frightened at this point, scooting backwards away from him in fear. A rather evil grin spread across his face at the look on her face when his hand shot out and grabbed her shirt, a shrill shriek leaving her candy red lips. Her small hands grabbed onto his and she stared at him a bit fearfully for a moment before her hands moved to grab the pieces of clothing that covered his face. In his insane anger, his eyes became a rich golden color but it wasn't a fact known by him. When the mask came off, her blue eyes widened and turned gold, her skin turning grey with an odd star shape repeating across her forehead.

"Your like me?" His angry expression became confused.

"What do you mean, little human?"

"H-hey, I'm a Noah, not just a human." Defiance rung in her voice, his expression becoming angry again. "Whaa! Uh-uh your eyes, they are gold, you're a Noah, right? " He frowned deeply and set her on the ground, she immediately turned and a heart shaped door appeared in front of her. Her small hands beckoned him to follow, so he walked into the door behind her, watching her closely from behind. Her legs were mostly covered by stripped stockings, but what weren't covered taunted him as he walked behind her. After an agonizing minute of walking behind the strangely attractive girl, they came to another heart shaped door and stepped in. The moment he enter the room, his senses were assaulted by the same disgusting smell that was left behind by the Akuma. A sharp growl left his throat as he raised a gloved hand to his nose only to pull away due to the smell of blood in the gloves. With no other solution, he buried his face into the girl's now Indigo hair, the sweet candy smell calming him greatly. Unknowingly, his arms circled around her shoulders and her hands rested on his arms.

"Cr-Crawler? A-are you alright?" She seemed to whimper slightly.

"Just keep talking." She jumped when he mumbled near her ear.

"Ah uh, m-my name is Road Kamelot, I-I'm nearly five hundred years old, I'm the Noah of dreams uh..."

"Road... So pretty..." he chuckled to himself as he pulled her closer to him, he was quite sure that she was blushing badly. When he was sure that the smell wouldn't make him go crazy, he pulled back and looked down at the gray girl, her cheeks were indeed red through the gray. Shaking slightly, her hand entwined with his then she pulled him through the mansion quietly. Upon observation, he noted that all the Noah looked similar to one another, gray skin, gold eyes and "stigmata" across their forehead. And they all smelled disgusting, except for Road. He followed her, only her foot steps were his focus, his eyes staring into the back of her head as her hand gently gripped his own. A fat man practically pranced in front of them, his aura screamed inhuman as he walked closer to them to adress them.

"Road, who is your friend?" Road swallowed thickly and moved to look up at Crawler as he morphed himself to look like the Noahs. Gray skin with gold eyes, the strange stigmata spreading across his forehead in an almost painful manner. Golden eyes met and a challenging look flashed in the man's eyes, almost disbelief mixed into that gold with fear. As quietly as the man came he walked away again, a small wave sent towards Crawler to follow. Once again, Road was out of his grasp and he wasn't happy about it. He especially unhappy about having to talk to this man, who quietly sat down before speaking.

"I can tell you aren't a Noah, but you're close. I cannot put a finger on it, you're not natural." A snort was the beginning of the reply he got

"I don't care what you think. If that's what Road wishes me to be, then that's what I am." The fat man sighed softly, the fact that he didn't have any emotion made Lucifer think of a man in a suit.

"If you insist on staying, you shouldn't talk about where you're from. "

"That's fine with me." With an agrivated sigh, the fat man waved him off, Lucifer the Crawler not hesitating to leave with only the thought of Road on his mind.

"I don't- he doesn't seem right, I don't think he is really a Noah, but he sure does look look one" Road's voice was the voice he heard first, this girl that he was going to protect with his life was doubting him. Of course he wasn't a Noah.

"Well, is he a shap shifter?" Another woman, her mother perhaps?

"No Lulubell, he's got some sort of power in him, it isn't dark matter, but it isn't Innocence either." Likely not her mother then.

"You could ask." She tried.

"I already tried!" Road sounded a bit distraught, the result being Lucifer hold his hand up, razor sharp claws appearing where his fingers should've been. "I don't think that he is out to hurt us, I have this feeling like I have to have him close." A smile twitched onto his face.

"He isn't your boyfriend, is he?!" A frantic voice filled the room. This man was obviously her father.

"He... I guess he is." A warm feeling actually filled his chest at her words, a broad smile on his face as he peered around the corner at them, his smile becoming a small frown. Road immediately saw him and ran to him with a smile, simply folded into the Crawler's arms and his senses flooded by the sweet candy smell that was her. A whimper and the sound of someone falling over confirmed his thoughts on the man being her father, even though he was likely four hundred years younger than her. When she pulled back, she giggled up at him and pulled him into the heart shaped door again, a wail of despair calling after her as the door closed. The area around them seemed like a dream world, a void that is empty till someone puts something there. The void had a floor that Road and Crawler stood on, a large bed in the middle of the room seeming to shout out his little Road's thoughts. Road, who was blushing as she looked up at him reached up to entwine her fingers into his hair, the feeling of his hair between her fingers much like water. Taking the hint, he leaned down to capture her lips with his own initiating the passionate and deep kiss. Her hands tightened their grip in his hair, pulling down a bit roughly as their battle continued, his own hands roaming over her little body and slidding under her shirt. Clothes were slowly shed as they made their way to the bed in the middle of the room, the heat growing between them with each step. Soft noises left their lips as they kissed, their bodies pressed against each others tightly while Crawler slowly lowered her onto the bed, the last piece of their clothing shed away the moment her back touched the covers on the bed. Another soft moan ripped from her lips as his hands gently ran down her sides, settling on her hips as he nipped at her neck and collar bone. The smell of sweat and candy was intoxicating to Crawler, making him feel as if he were going to explode as he kissed her again. Settled between her legs with his shaft resting on her slit, he stared into her eyes, the rich and angry gold from before had turned into the royal purple that he normally had, her eyes still a burning golden color. Her breath hitched as he slowly pressed his shaft to the tight wet hole, slowly thrusting deeply into her. She gasped sharply as her virginity torn from the thrust, her gasp quickly covered by him kissing her. As the heat and pace got greater, the soft moans got louder and his grunts became more desperate. It wasn't long before the sounds of loud lustful moans and grunts, the candy and sweat smell got greater as their climax got closer. With a loud squeal and a choked grunt, stars flashed across the room, leave them breathing heavily and staring at each other. Soon they curled up with each other on the bed and Road fell asleep, exhausted. Once she was deeply asleep, Crawler simply stood up, his clothes reappearing on his body and a rose in his hand. The petals of the rose were as black as sin, the stem a dark green with thorns sticking from the side. The room shifted to have an exit as he set the rose on the bed side table then turned to leave, not counting on seeing the little Noah again on good terms. Stepping into the darkness of on the other side of the door, he took a deep breath to enjoy the sweet smell that was only Road.

* * *

this is my first Erotic story that i was able to finish without whimping out. I hope people like it, Lucifer is my own character..


End file.
